Shattering Glass
by Erzbet
Summary: Shadow meets Amy crying over Sonic, and stalks her to find out why she looks so familiar. Then when Sonic and Amy finally become a couple, Shadow isn't happy. Shadamy Sonamy and a hint of Son...someone else. Please R&R
1. Who is that girl?

Shadow shivered in the cold.

"I want to go home…" he whispered. However, home was nowhere to be found. "Why did Sonic have to…" he stopped short. Who was that girl? In the snow he saw Amy Rose crying.

"Are you okay?" She looked up.

"Uh…" She said stupidly. "I just…I mean, I, um…" She looked down. Shadow smiled to himself.

_Why does she look so familiar? _He thought._ I swear I've seen her before… _"Hello, my name is Shadow Belikov. And you are?"

"Rose…uh,_ Amy_ Rose…" She mumbled in response. Unfortunately, Shadow only caught the first part.

"Hey Rose." He held out his hand and she took it gratefully. Once she was on her feet once more, he repeated his earlier question."Are you okay? I mean, why are you crying?

(Amy's POV)

I was taken aback. I didn't know who this man was, but I felt like I could trust him with anything I said. Would it be okay to tell him? It's not like he knows Sonic…

"Okay, um…I like this guy, Sonic, and I-" I saw how he froze up when I said his name. "Do you know Sonic?"

"Yes. I get it, he's nice, and a great friend. I see you like him more than that, but let me tell you now that he isn't worth it."

I bit my lip. "Well, do you know anyone who IS?"

(Shadows POV)

Damn, who is this girl? And why is my heart about to come out of my throat?

"No," I choked out."Not off hand."

She looked disappointed. Was I missing something? Why-oh, God, Shadow you're an idiot. Ah, well. Maybe I can get her to ask me something like that again…

"Well, Mr. Belikov, I'd better be going." She turned to leave.

No. I wasn't going to let this girl be gone so easily. After calling out a goodbye I took to the shadows-huh-and followed her through the city.

God, I thought to myself, it's gonna eat at me until I figure out who she isn't it?

Yes, a voice answered. Yes it will.

(Amy's POV)

I unlocked my front door with a smile on my face. It's not every day you get to meet a new friend. I like new friends. And Shadow was such a gentleman! A bit grave looking, I suppose, but very sweet. Now if only a certain blue hedgehog were a bit more like that.

Just then my phone rang. I saw Sonics pictures appear, along with his signature ring tone;

_Where have all the good men gone__  
><em>_And where are all the gods?__  
><em>_Where's the street-wise Hercules__  
><em>_To fight the rising odds?__  
><em>_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?__  
><em>_Late at night I I toss and turn and dream of what I need___

_I need a hero__  
><em>_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night__  
><em>_He's gotta be strong__  
><em>_And he's gotta be fast__  
><em>_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
><em>_I need a hero__  
><em>_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light__  
><em>_He's gotta be sure__  
><em>_And it's gotta be soon__  
><em>_And he's gotta be larger than life___

_Somewhere after midnight__  
><em>_In my wildest fantasy__  
><em>_Somewhere just beyond my reach__  
><em>_There's someone reaching back for me__  
><em>_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat__  
><em>_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

"Not answering your phone because you like your ringtone too much…" I muttered as I put my droid up too my ear. "Hey Sonikku…" I breathed into my phone.

"Amy, hey, will you meet me at the bridge say, 8 tonight?" Sonic cheerfully asked.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Uh…I mean…lemme check my schedule… Oh, I'm really busy but I think I can make an exception." Go I sound lik an idiot.

Sonic laughed. "Haha, well your Amy, after all. You must be pretty busy."

"Yeah," I said coolly. "I've got poetry slams, and softball, and I of course have to make time for the little people llike you."

"Of course! Well, I'm glad you could make time for me tonight. I'll see you there."

"Bye Sonic." I smiled.

"Buhbye now!"

(Sonics POV)

Oh hell yeah! I knew she would say yes.

"Well?" Tails walked in.

"No, she said she hates me and never wants to date me ever.-" I rolled my eyes.

"And who's to say she didn't? Well I'm glad you're giving her a chance." Tails smiled at him.

"Not only am I giving her a CHANCE. I really think I'm ready for a serious relationship."

"Well good luck!" Tail flew off.

Now to go and pick out the perfect bouquet of roses for Amy.

(Shadows POV)

NO! Goddamn it! I didn't even have 5 seconds to knock on her door! The "Sonikku" had to go and… Damn. I know where I remember her from. She's the fangirl, the one I pitied, the one I always envied Sonic…

No. No, I don't envy Sonic. Perhaps I did, once, but not now.

Why should I envy him the girl? No…

Why SHOULDN't I envy him the girl?


	2. God bless the broken road

OOOOOKAY Chapter 2 isa here! God…itsa so LATE

Enjoy Chapter 2

(Shadow's POV)

What am I going to do? I have this hollow feeling in my chest. I look up at the clock. 8:14. They were probably staining together on the rails of the bridge. I looked out the window. No, it's raining, so they probably went to her house or something.

I wouldn't know because I'm not one of those creepy guys who spies on first dates. Damn it. I know why I wish I could be him now. I love her.

(Amy's POV)

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago__  
><em>_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road__  
><em>_But I got lost a time or two__  
><em>_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through__  
><em>_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

Sonic Where are you? God, now it's raining. I should have known he was going to stand me up. Damn you Sonic! Shadow was right. you aren't worth it. I wonder who is. Shadow isn't (either that or he really can't take a hint), and it's not like he has any interest in me anyway.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are__  
><em>_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars__  
><em>_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms__  
><em>_This much I know is true__  
><em>_That God blessed the broken road__  
><em>_That led me straight to you_

To hell with this! I'm going home. Suddenly I saw a figure approaching. It looked like Sonic but taller.

"Hey, um, who are you?" I asked. The figure removed his hood.

I gasped. "Shadow? What are you doing here?"

He looked kinda nervous. "I came to stop you from going out with Sonic," He announced. "Although it appears that won't be necessary."

I looked down.

"Um, I mean, uh…" He stammered, sensing he had hurt my feelings.

"Don't worry about it, Shadow. He isn't worth it, remember?" I said shakily.

His face was twisted with pain. "I know he's not worth it," he said slowly, "But I know someone who is."

HE pressed his mouth against mine and held it there. I felt his arm go around my waist and the other my neck, holding me against him. I instinctively shoved him back.

"The hell?" I screamed at him.

"Oh please," He trapped me against him. "You can't say you didn't enjoy it." He kissed me again.

(Shadows POV)

This time I felt her arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss. Her lips parted, and I slipped my tongue her mouth.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_  
><em>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<em>  
><em>But you just smile and take my hand<em>  
><em>You've been there you understand<em>  
><em>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true<em>

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_  
><em>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<em>  
><em>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms<em>  
><em>This much I know is true<em>  
><em>That God blessed the broken road<em>  
><em>That led me straight to you<em>

"AMY!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Oh, so close.

She broke away from me. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" She panted.

"I was supposed to be on a date with you! Excuse me for being-" Sonic looked at his watch. "17 minutes late!"

"I-uh, I…" She looked at me.

"She doesn't wanna go out with you, Faker." I shrugged.

"I'd like to hear that from _her._" He nodded at her. She buried her face in my chest_._

"I think we should just be friends," She whispered.

He glared at me and took a deep breath. He smiled. "Okay, but lemme know if ya change your mind Ames. I'll always be waiting in the wings."Then he muttered under his breath, "But I may have a little fun while I'm waiting." He turned and left.

(Amy's POV)

Shadow picked me up and Chaos Controlled away. He sat me down on my bed. Still, I didn't unlock my arms from around his neck. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"W-we just met this morning didn't we?" He said.

"Yeah…I hafa say, I never thought that this would be what I was doing tonite." I admitted.

"I never thought I'd be sharing my biggest secret with you." He looked away from me.

"What?" I pulled my head away from him and saw fangs peeking out from his lips. Immediately I jumped up and backed away. "Wha-so NOT something you say on a first date Shadz!"

"I know! But I really like you, Amy, and if it's going to scare you off I'd rather it scare you off now than later when it might shatter me." He looked down, almost afraid to admit his feelings.

"Shadz…" I walked back up to him and put my arms around his neck. "NOTHING is going to scare me away from you."

"I'm going to hold you to that," he warned me before closing the distance between up and trapping me in a passionate kiss.

OKAY! Thahts iet for chapter 2 I think, maybe a few more chapters.

Onyix out.


	3. The End

I felt Shadow's teeth slowly sink into my flesh. The pain lasted only a moment, then I was overcome by a feeling of total bliss. As he removed his fangs he pressed his lips to my jaw. Finally, I blacked out.

(Shadow's POV)

Damn, what did I do? Ah, well. She's mine now. I lay her down on the bed and climbed next to her, cradling her to my chest like a newborn child. Suddenly I felt her beginning to wake up.

"Wha-what?" She looked around, confused, and clung to my chest.

"Shhh, Amy…" I whispered.

"Shadow…did you…"she rubbed her neck.

"Only to keep you." I said, kissing her neck where I bit her.

"Keep…me…"She mumbled as she began to fall asleep again.

"Yes, Amy…to keep you." Once I was sure she was out, I picked her up and chaos controlled to my castle and fell asleep next to her.

(Amy's POV)

Shadow's steady breathing was what woke me up, I think.

"Shadzy?" I whispered, stroking his beautifully muscular body. His eyes fluttered open and he turned to pull me closer to him.

"Hey Baby," He said. I was speechless because he had positioned me on top of him so I could wrap my legs around him. He sat up and I was on his lap, my feet locked together behind him. I closed my eyes and his lips found mine, trapping me in a passionate kiss. "Normally," He said, "You would be my vampire slave, as you were mortal and I turned you, but I have muche better plans for you."

"I like this story better than most vampire fanfics," I said.

"I most heartily agree." He lay back and kept me trapped agint him. He started hi rip my shirt and I stopped him.

"Don't. This is my favorite shirt." I pulled it off myself to ensure it remained rip-free.

The next morning I awoke with a feeling of bliss. I slipped out from under Shadow's arm and put my clothes back on. It was finally done.

I was in love.

/

OKAY! Yeah that's it. So you all no the drill, shadow and Amy get married and live a happy life together with 3 childrenn; Dark, Maria, and Adrian. THE END!


End file.
